Karina Kagami
Karina Kagami is the late mother of Joseph Parks, Zoe Kagami, and Nyx Kagami and the wife of the late Samuel Kagami. She is the daughter of Taran Estus and Mariana Schneider as well as the godmother of Rosa Everrin. Prior to her death in the War against the Cult of the End, Karina was listed as an Apollyon Class Mage. She is an old friend of Ross and Kanna Everrin. History Born to Taran Estus and Marianan Schneider, Karian grew up in a small fishing village at the border of the country of Illoran and the country of Aurba. Growing up in the war-torn world of Etheria, Karina and her village were always on the lookout for trouble from the country of Aurba and its church, who occupied a few territories north of the border. When she was twelve, her village was invaded by the Church of Eltariel after discovering that there were people who worshipped the Goddess, Akasha. Following the massacre of the village and being saved by her parents, Karina and her friends, which included the current Ever-Being Razdan, enrolled in Lexida Academy. There her friends rose to prominence while she stayed in the background, cheering them on. In her sixth year, Karina, alongside her friends, were forced from the academy when the Church attacked it in a bid to kill the Headmaster. In this battle, she awoke her Hunter's Gaze and slaughtered several members of the church in their escape. Over the next several years, Karina and her friends would form a group known as the Skywatch, a group dedicated to fighting the Goddess, Eltariel, and her following. They waged a warpath across all of Etheria, winning and losing battles and generally gaining the support of the citizens of Etheria. In the battle of Halidas, Karina and Samuel fought alongside her father, leading the charge against the forces of the Church. Lead by one of the Church's most brilliant tacticians, Minerva, their side was nearly slaughtered if it wasn't for some quick thinking on Karina's end. Using her Elemental Magic, Karina rended the land, aided by Samuel's Eyes of Umbra and sent the entire army into oblivion. Karina battled Minerva while Samuel took care of the Church's Top Paladin, Andrew, and killed her brutally. At the war's climax, with the assistance of the Goddess Akasha, Skywatch invaded the divine realms of Prima, tearing a way all the way to Clockwork, the personal dimension of the Goddess Eltariel. In order to buy her friends some time, Karina dueled the God Torgan in combat and was overpowering him until Seretaro, Eterion, and Arion got involved. The battle lasted for several days, ripping much of Prima apart, sundering the Universes of many Gods. Eventually, the battle stopped as Razdan defeated Eltariel and brought her before them. Several months after the war ended, Karina and Samuel were married and one year following their marriage, their eldest daughter, Nyx, was born shortly after the birth of Razdan's eldest child and before Creoz's son was born. Several years later, her son and daughter would be born and after that, her husband, Samuel, disappeared. When her husband finally returned, Samuel threatened to destroy all of Etheria. With a broken heart, Karina and the rest of the Skywatch brought war to her friends. She confronted Samuel and pleaded with him to come back to her but in his rage, Karina was slain in front of Razdan. As she died, she smiled, singing a soft tune that only Samuel could hear as moments later, he too joined her in death. Appearance Karina is said to look like an older version of Nyx. She has long messy blue hair and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are a swirl of blues and violets which seem to have split between Joseph and Zoe. Personality Karina is much like her son in personality. She is bubbly and upbeat, seen as the brightest member of the group. Constantly smiling, Karina is a social chameleon, being able to get along with practically anyone. She is well tolerated by those who dislike her to the point where she is often described as a walking magnet that attracts any all personality types to her. Much like her friends, Karina suffered deep emotional and mental trauma after her village was destroyed by the Church of Aurba. Unlike her friends who openly displayed their trauma, Karina pushed it deep inside of herself, hiding it from others. Even after, she was constantly smiling even though she was breaking down on the inside. Due to this, during battles against the Church, Karina was known to have bursts of psychotic rage in which she would paint the entire battlefield in the blood of her foes, all the while laughing. While others have dismissed this as a sign of psychosis, her friend, Kanna, has stated that this was due to her bottling up her hatred and anger for the Church. In addition, Karina despises the Goddess Eltariel with her entire being as she was the reason that their home was destroyed. Unlike Illia who did show members to repentant/defected members of the Church, Karina barely tolerated them, not interacting with those members. Obsessed with the workings of magic and natural phenomenon, Karina developed a scientist type persona. Her natural curiosity drove her to study any form of magical phenomenon she was unfamiliar with and delve into other topics. Her methods of research were extremely meticulous and organized. Karina is extremely observant being able to absorb, process, and analyze information just by watching something. Due to this, she has compiled many notes and theories of how the world works and the various applications that science and magic can be used for if combined. Due to her tendency to also experiment on various things, Karina was often seen as strange by her peers and to some extent, her own friends. Amongst her friends and family, Karina is described as a very loving mother by Nyx, who was old enough to remember her. According to Nyx, Karina was a super-mom who slew giant monsters and made pie for them. She loved Samuel dearly and was heartbroken when he disappeared however, she did not allow that to cloud her parenting. She strived to do her best for her three children, protecting them and teaching Nyx how to be a sister. When Samuel resurfaced, she was the first person to reach out to him and even during the final battle, her heart was too in love with him to inflict any harm upon him. Illia speculates that this was what lead to her death though Creoz has stated that it was her love for him that caused Samuel to hesitate in killing her. Even in death, she never hated her husband and sang a tune in order to comfort him in light of her passing. Combat Parameter Gauge Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | 2-A via Primal Transcendence Name: Karina Kagami, Karina Estus (Maiden Name), Kari, The Sage of the Elements, Goddess of Combat Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 29 (At the time of her death) Classification: Archmage, Apollyon Class Mage, Former Member of the Skywatch Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Oppressive Aura, Magic (Karina possesses massive amounts of mana, likened to that of the Gods themselves. She is said to be nearly as strong as Illia Merravine and her name is considered to strike fear into the hearts of the Old Generation Mages. Karina is said to have wielded magic at a skill, surpassing that of her fellow members. Her skill in magic is not limited to combat spells but she can also heal and cast curses.), Energy Manipulation via Magic, Chi Manipulation via Magic (Karina can draw upon her life energy and use it combat. She can also use it to make herself stronger as well make her allies stronger.), Soul Manipulation via Magic, Statistics Amplification via Soul Magic (Illia can constantly make herself stronger stacking upon it by multiplying her power by 2, then 4, then 8, then 16 and so forth until she reaches her limit.), Plant Manipulation (Karina can control and summon plants to fight for her.), Regeneration (Low-Mid via Healing; Karina's body contains a mass healing spell that works independently of her magic reserves and draws its power from the ambient mana in the air, making her practically invincible.), Danmaku (The Endless Rain spell fires millions upon millions of spheres of pure mana in all directions.), Healing (Karina can heal others to near perfect physical condition), Extrasensory Perception (Karina can see invisible beings as well as mana circulating through people.), Genius Intelligence (Karina is the smartest member of the original Skywatch, far surpassing the other members. In addition to her Eye, Karina can learn things at an accelerated rate to the point that people speculate that she is related to the Kagami Family. In the war, Karina created multiple strategies that allowed the forces she commanded to escape with little to no injury.), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze, poison, burn, freeze, and blind people), Curse Manipulation (Karina is a competent curse breaker and can destroy curses cast by those of God Level Beings), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Karina is a master archer. She is stated to be able to pin a fly to a wall from 25 km away and not kill it. She is also an extremely competent dagger wielder and is able to take down people with larger weapons.) |-|With the Hunter's Gaze= Analytical Prediction (With Hunter's Gaze, Karina can analyze her opponents' attack patterns and determine their next moves with perfect accuracy.), Enhanced Vision (Karina's skill of Hunter's Gaze is superior to even her son and father's. Her eyesight is extremely keen and she can see things moving faster than even most mages and Apollyon Class Beings can perceive, being able to track attacks from beings the likes of Eltariel. Karina is reported to see at least a distance of 100 km.), Durability Negation (Karina can see the chinks in her opponent's "armor" and utilize it to completely bypass their defenses.), Petrification (With the Gorgon's Stare, Karina can freeze her opponents in place.), Illusion Manipulation via the Serpent's Gaze (Karina can cast illusions much like her father and is not visible to eye-contact.), Sealing (A technique used by her Eye that allows her to focus her gaze and cast seals that apply various effects on her opponents.), Power Nullification via the Abyssal Gaze (Karina can prevent her opponents from accessing their powers by sealing it away.), Resistance Negation via the Empress Gaze (Karina's stare can remove her opponent's resistance to magic. Those who wield anti-magic spells are completely useless before her. Her Gaze also applies to those who are resistant to abilities involving the mind, disease, the elements, Space-Time Manipulation, Invincibility, etc. Negated Seretaro's resistance to Mind and Time Magic.), Homing Attack (Karina can focus her gaze, causing her attacks to follow her opponents so long as they are in her field of vision.) |-|Primal Transcendence= All powers enhanced immensely, Immortality Negation (Types 1 and 3; Nearly killed Seretaro during the God War.) |-|Resistances= Magic (Is extremely resistant to magic, being able to walk through an onslaught of spells without so much as a scratch.), Illusion Manipulation and Perception Manipulation via the Hunter's Gaze (Karina's Eye can pierce through even Illusions cast by Eterion, Akasha's Brother and the God of Nightmares.), Mind Manipulation (Resisted Seretaro's mental onslaught.), Madness Manipulation (Karina can stand next to Illia when she uses Primal Magic Apocrypha without succumbing to madness.), Death Manipulation (Was able to withstand the attacks of Samuel Kagami during the War for Etheria.), Space-Time Manipulation (Karina was able to move inside Eltariel's Time Grip.), Poison Manipulation (Consumed a small amount of the most toxic substances on Etheria for years until she gradually became immune to the all known toxins.), Void Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Karina is comparable to her fellow Orignal Skywatch Members. Creoz comments that she can most likely defeat Illia in one on one combat. Destroyed a planet construct that was about the same size as Saturn. Far superior to the Trinity and the Neo Skywatch.) | Multiverse Level+ (Was able to fight the Gods of Etheria on the same level. Her attacks were capable of affecting the entirety of Prima which is an infinitely sized 5-D construct that houses the countless realms in which the Etherian Gods reside in. On par with her fellow Skywatch Members.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Illia Merravine and Creoz Mitarian.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Planet Level | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Immensely High Range: Extended Melee Range | At least Planetary with spells and attacks | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Skyline Predator: A bow that splits into two dual-curved swords. It was originally owned by Karina Kagami and was later passed on to her son, Joseph Parks. The bow can channel mana into the blades to achieve a variety of elemental effects. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius: Karina is considered a genius among her peers, surpassing even Illia Merravine in terms of magical knowledge. She has an in-depth knowledge of all forms of magic and has delved into the mysteries of Primal Magic extensively. Though she does not know any forms of Primal Magic, she has developed various countermeasures for defending against Primal Magic users as well as how to find and detect them. Karina is reputed to have wielder and mastered over 10,000 spells and updated the Primastra Esotera which is Etheria's codex on all known forms of magic. Her knowledge also extends to medicine and zoology. She has produced various papers on the weaknesses and ways on how to contain and deal with Divine Tier Beasts. She has also pioneered in the fields of Etherian Medicine, creating new ways of treating severe life-threatening wounds and created the Fractal Cradle which is a pod that can accelerate the healing of those who have been injured. She has also taken an interest in Materian technology and has managed to apply computers and kickstart Etheria's technological revolution. She is considered the person who brought the Internet to Etheria and the inventor of PrismaTech. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | Primal Transcendence Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Geniuses Category:Status Effect Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Illusion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Commanders Category:Leaders